You Belong With Me
by Cayden Price
Summary: I've lived next door to Edward Cullen for 10 years now... Why can't he see, he should be with me..  Song fic i got an idea for one night...Edward/OC


**Title: You Belong With Me  
Author: Cayden Price  
Rating: T  
Summary: I got this idea from watching the music video to taylor swift's song and as you can guess it's a song fic it basically goes of the video**

**if you don't like edward with other people don't read... also if you want more info on Cade read my fic Harvest Moon, though yes in this they are all human  
**

**I don't own the song or twilight that credit goes to Taylor Swift and Stephanie Meyers**

I have lived next door to Edward Cullen for the past 10 years… We had been friends since the day I moved in, along with his little sister Alice… We were inseparable when we were kids, we still kinda hang out now but not like we used too… we're so different though now, he is the star of the football team and I am the typical band geek, big rimmed glasses and everything… I smiled when I saw him walk into his room, it meant we could talk… well kinda… it involves a white sketch pad and a big marker… The smile on my face dropped when I saw the look on his, he was upset… I knew why, his cellphone pressed to his ear… He was talking to her… Bella… The two had been dating or a few months now and I still had no clue why… I could tell the two of them were fighting over them phone again, it was the only time he got that look on his face…

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do_

He threw his phone down on his bed and sighed, he looked through his window and saw me looking at him, I smiled and game him a small wave… the crooked smile that I loved so much came to his lips and he sat down at his desk grabbing his marker… I held up my sheet,

**You ok?** Scrawled across it.

He wrote something quick and held his up as well. **Tired of the Drama**

**Sorry :( **

His response was only I shrug, I looked down to write something… the one thing I had never been able to say to him but I wanted to for so long… When I looked up to show him though his curtain was already pulled… I sighed and held it up anyways…

**I love you**

As the next hour or so went by I continued working homework and posters for band, every so often when a really good song came on the radio I would get up and dance, the music was the kind the two of us would always listen too, the kind that made Bella cringe… In my room I was never self-conscious; I knew no one else would see me… Well at least so I thought, unknown to me Edward had moved his curtains aside for a moment and had caught a glimpse of my impromptu dance moves, including me hitting the end note of the song and falling flat onto my bed

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

Towards the end of the night before I went to bed I took a look at myself in the mirror and sighed… I knew Edward so much better than Bella but part of me knew why he'd chose her over me… She was a girlie girl; she dresses up for school every day, where my normal clothing is generally a t-shirt and pair of jeans…. She's also the captain of the cheer team and I'm stuck on the bleachers with the band…

I still hope that one day he'll see… I have nights that I dream about it…

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking' for has been here the whole time  
_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me, you belong with me_

The next morning I was sitting on the bench waiting for the bus to school… I didn't mind getting out here early it meant I could keep reading… or there were other bonuses…

"Morning Cade" he said the crooked grin once again on his face, I was careful not to blush at it… he was wearing his favorite jeans… he's had them for years

"Hey Edward, how are you?"

"I'm good and you?"

"Pretty good, so how are the college plans going?" I said looking at him, trying not to smile to large when he tucks a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Awesome actually I got accepted to Dartmouth yesterday." He said with a huge grin, the one that seemed to make everything brighter, and he started going into all sorts of things about it.

'Come on Cullen you have to see how easy this is' I thought at him, wishing he could read my mind.

_Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
laughing on the park bench thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?_

The mega watt smile that I was so used to before _she _came along left his face when her black corvette pulled up.

"Want a ride baby?" she asked flashing him a grin.

"Uh yeah sure… I'll see you later Cade." He said, giving me one last halfhearted smile, I could see the glare she had sent my way.

"yeah later." I said halfheartedly as well. As he got into the car he gave me a small wave that I returned.

When he turned to face her, she pulled him into a kiss. Part of me cringed he was never overly big on PDA, especially infront of me for some reason.

'What are you going with someone like that?'

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?  
_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
_

I still remember that night clear as a bell, hell we had been cheering louder than the cheer squad… I had every reason to, it was the last play of the night of course they were going to have him make the play… everyone held their breath till it was over… I wish I could've been down there to rush the field when he made the winning touchdown… Hell Bella wasn't even paying attention to it when it had happened she was doing a cart wheel… he had run off the field to go to her and she was flirting with Mike… I couldn't hear them argue but from the look on Mike's face I knew it was bad… Ice cream would be needed…

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know baby?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

I wasn't surprised when the knock came on the front door a few hours later… I had told mom what happened and she had said the two of us could take all the time we'd need… she didn't like Bella either…

"Come on in" I said as I opened the door

He gave me a small smile and came inside… we sat and talked for hours up in my room, about everything that had happened between him and Bella… the fight at the game… how she had apologized after… He never did tell me what he had told her in response…

When he stopped talking I knew he was trying not to cry… it had been his response since he was little…

"Well you know if I need be we could drop kick her to the next county, she only ways what? About as much as a football?" I said with a grin.

He started laughing at me I knew that would work, we spent the next hour or so listening to all of his favorite music, which conveniently sat on my i-pod in times like this and I got him to talk about Dartmouth… The looks he gave me during parts of the night… I wonder if he feels it too

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.  
_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

I sighed looking at the stack of homework infront of me and not the garment bag sitting on my desk chair that mom had brought up for me… I needed to get this done… I looked over at his window and gave a slight smile, his sketch pad was already in his hands… he was ready to go to the dance tonight… I reached down next to my bed and grabbed mine as well

**You going tonight?** He asked the look on his face almost hopeful.

**No, studying? **i replied an unenthusiastic smile on my face

**Wish you were! ** And with that he grabbed his suit jacket and headed for the door… I looked down at the stack of papers on my bed and moved them aside till I found the one I had written to him that he had never seen… I made a decision then and there… I jumped up from my bad and snatched the garment bag from the chair and bolted out my bedroom door calling for my mom for help…

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
_

I got to the dance, the dress mom had picked out was gorgeous… I wasn't surprised at the looks I got entering the decorated gym, no one had seen me without my glasses or all dolled up… my only hope as I looked around for Edward, was that he would like it as well… He was talking to Emmett and Rosalie before he turned and spotted me the smile on his face growing… As he made his way towards me, I saw a familiar pail arm reach out and grab his arm…

"Wow Edward you look great!" Bella said with a smile pulling him closer to her… how the hell did she even get that dress through security, the top of it left NOTHING to the imagination… "Come on lets dance"

"Not now Bella" he said pushing her away, he looked right at me and headed my way.

"What!" we both heard her say it but ignored it…

We stopped about 2 feet away from one another each giving the other a smile… before he could say anything I unfolded the note tucked in my hand… before anything else happened he needed to know…

**I love you**

He only smiled back at me pulling a piece of white paper out of his pocket as well unfolding it

**I love you**

The two of us smiled at one another and walked closer… our arms wrapping around each other… I smiled at him for some reason music popped into my head and I sang a few words along with it, soft enough that only he would hear

_"Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me, you belong with me"_

He smiled at me and we met in a kiss


End file.
